Horizon a different path
by Arthon
Summary: Miranda Lawson wondered where it all had gone wrong. She stood near the entrance of the room glaring at her father, gun pointed defiantly towards him, the lights flickering as the facility struggled to maintain power. Everything had been so promising in the beginning. Twoshot


Horizon- A different path

Miranda Lawson wondered where it all had gone wrong.

She stood near the entrance of the room glaring at her father, gun pointed defiantly towards him, the lights flickering as the facility struggled to maintain power.

Everything had been so promising in the beginning.

"She had tracked down her father who had taken her sister rather easily. Using her own contacts and resources along with the alliance Intel that Shepard had provided finding Sanctuary on Horizon had been a joke.

The fact that it was Cerberus run and operated just made her job even easier. You would have thought that the pro-human organisation would have modified things a lot more considering the number of defectors from its ranks. Getting around their encryptions was extremely easy and surprisingly unproblematic. Considering how top secret the operation was suppose to be the whole setup was amateur. It was almost as if the operation was supposed to be disrupted."Things began to go south when Reaper forces began to assault the facility with scores of cannibals and marauders attacking the Cerberus personal however she was able to slip through easily in the confusion and chaos that was generated by the attack.

She then had then proceeded to fight her way deeper into the facility avoiding places where there was heavy conflict before she found and disabled the jamming signal that had been blocking the signals of off-world communication.

She thanked her lucky stars that Sheppard had forewarned her because it was at that moment that Kai Leng attacked her, which lead to a violent shootout through the facility. She had then managed to escape though and was only slightly injured from the encounter with Leng who had left at some point of the chase, going off to god knows /

It was when she reached the central tower that things had truly turned for the worst.

Upon entering the first thing she saw was her Father, who stood behind a desk in the centre of the far end of the room directly in front of a wide window that overlooked a large part of the facility. He was looking far too comfortable in the spiraling chaos that had become Horizon. In fact, if anything he was looked rather cheerful which was extremely wrong, especially considering the fact she was pointing a gun at him. He was acting like he was in control of everything, that nothing was going wrong, which in her opinion couldn't be further from the truth.

"Miranda'' He exclaimed in a rather joyous tone "you're just in time for the family reunion." He paused "You know, Oriana your lovely sister, tried to shoot me not too long ago, no doubt your poisonous influence.

There had been several things wrong with that statement. The most prominent was the fact that tone he used hadn't deviated. He should have been angry, aggressive even, snapping and bitter that she had managed to push her sister further from his grasp. Further away from his goal of leaving behind his mark on history with his ultimate a genetic dynasty.

But he hadn't seemed surprised, or even angry at her sister's action. It actually seemed like he had expected her to be rebellious, even downright murderous and it didn't seem bother him one bit. In fact it seemed like he didn't care.

He was calm, he was controlled, it even seemed like he was genuinely cheerful. In fact he was smiling.

While she held a gun pointing directly at him

"If anything screamed danger it was this.

She was broken from her thoughts as her father spoke again.

"Where was I?" he said before pausing, studying her face intensely for a moment. "Orianas's fine" he said as if was answering an unspoken question. "In fact she's just getting acquainted with our guest." His finish, his hand causal flicked towards the left side of the room with a flourish.

"Almost against her will her eyes trailed after and she glanced over in the direction he was pointing. Internally she cursed herself for not noticing sooner, as she finally noticed her sister standing off to the side, worry and fear consuming her sister's face.

It was around then that she noticed the white barrel of the shotgun plastered firmly into her sister's back, and the tall armored figure holding it. It was tall and strongly built, wearing dark black armour that blended into the shadows of the room, which explained why she didn't notice him when she had entered the room. Male due to his build, her mind formulated as she got a proper look as the lights flicker again. Probably human considering who her father was along with the fact that they were currently inside a Cerberus Facility on what could only be described as a human planet.

He stood almost lazily, but from subtle cues in his posture she could tell that he could snap to attention at a moment's notice. Obviously he was professionally trained and way more of a threat than her father currently was.

His presence in the room and the fact that he was the one overlooking her sister was probably the reason her father was so confident.

"Now" her father said, his voice cutting through the silence in the room redirecting her attention to him "introductions." Before he turned to address the other man "You can remove that helmet you won't need it now." While it was said like a simple statement it quiet was clear that it was an order, an order which the man followed through quickly and efficiently, removing the helmet while still training the shotgun on confidently on Oriana.

When she saw his face she couldn't help the gasped that escaped from her lips. From the corner of her eyes she said a large smirk now dominating her father's face

"Do say hello to your younger brother girls."

"Author: I intend for this story to be a two-shot. I don't know if I'll actually expand it after this as I'll have to think about.

The whole concept of this story revolved around me wondered why Henry Lawson only attempted to create female clones, instead of a male or possible both. I mean Miranda and Oriana are clones of his DNA just with his X chromosomes being duplicated twice. Wouldn't it make more sense to just his original DNA and then modify the clone instead of gender bending his DNA. It was from this idea that I sort of asked myself what if Henry went and successfully made a male clone that he actual has trained to become the perfect heir that he desired. I then wanted there to be a good old Lawson family meet up with Miranda and Oriana and considering that the Horizon mission is the first and last time we actually see Henry figured why not stage the story there. Now I know that he is a bit OOC as he is yelling and everything as everything on Horizon is going to shit but I imagine that he would be a lot more composed and in organized if he actual had some semblance of control while everything was going to hell. He is after an immensely rich and influential business tycoon and they tend to be quiet powerful when they are in control of the this is my first fic and I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far


End file.
